herofandomcom-20200223-history
Angelique
Angelique is the Beast's Castle's decorator and supporting character in the Disney midquel Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas. She is voiced by Bernadette Peters. When the castle is cursed by the Enchantress, she transforms into a Christmas angel ornament. She initially opposes preparing Christmas, as she fears the Beast will destroy her hard work, but Belle informs her of all the enjoyable things about the holiday. Later in the movie she comforts Belle in the dungeon and afterwards near the end of the movie she helps with the Christmas and castle decorating. Personality Angelique is depicted as charming, though stern, serious and wanting everything to be as it should. She's a bit pessimistic and will predict outcomes quickly. She hates being smothered or goofing off when there is work to be done. Though stubborn and a little set in her ways, she will admit when she is wrong about something. Her style is always grace, warmth and sophistication. Appearances Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Angelique first appears in the beginning of the movie in her human form at the Beast's Castle and is seen decorating for Christmas. She then gathers around with the others to listen to Mrs. Potts' story about last year's Christmas. Angelique first appears in Mrs. Potts' flashback story as a Christmas angel stocked away in the castle's attic. When Belle, Lumière, and Chip walked up towards the castle's attic looking for her, she pops out from a storage box along with a few other Christmas ornaments and she's happy knowing that someone has come to take her and the other Christmas ornaments out of the attic. Belle and Lumière explain to Angelique that they need her help decorating the castle for Christmas. But Angelique refuses to help because she believes decorating won't change the Beast's mind about Christmas but Belle says that she believes that it will. During the song Belle sings, "As Long As There's Christmas", Angelique is taken by a flying bow and then put on the top of a pretend tree stating that she does not want to be hung on top of the pretend tree. Later on in the movie, when the Beast finds out that Belle has left the castle not knowing that she only left to get a Christmas tree from the forest and come back afterwards, he storms into the dining room where Angelique is and destroys all the Christmas decorations that Belle and her helpers have done and leaves angrily. Angelique puts her head down with sadness believing that everything was as hopeless as she thought it would be. Later on when Belle is brought back to the castle and put into the dungeon by the Beast thinking that she broke the promise she made to him about never leaving the castle, her friends come and visit her and Angelique tells Belle that everything she told her was right and that she herself was wrong and then afterwards starts singing a duet song with Belle of "As Long As There's Christmas", making peace with Belle for what she had said about Christmas. When Beast decides to free Belle from the dungeon, Forte the pipe organ plays his piano really loudly in jealousy and anger, almost making the castle collapse on everyone and nearly causing the rose in the jar to fall down from the table it stands on, but Cogsworth manages to get ahold of it and Angelique tells him not to let go of it. Later on after the defeat of Forte, Lumière tells Angelique that she said that Christmas was impossible, but Angelique says that she said Christmas would be impossible without her. Back in the present day, it is revealed that Belle was the one who saved Christmas and Angelique along with the others, who are now back in their original human forms, wish Belle and the Prince a Merry Christmas. ''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas'' Angelique makes a possible cameo in this movie, where an ornament that resembles her can be seen on Goofy's Christmas tree. Navigation Category:Female Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:One-Shot Category:Aristocrats Category:Cursed Category:Movie Heroes Category:Possessed Object Category:Voice of Reason Category:Contradictory Category:Mutated